James Graham's Atomic Bettyrella Part 8.
Here is part eight of James Graham's Atomic Bettyrella. Cast *Cinderella - Atomic Betty (from Atomic Betty) *Prince Charming - Noah Parker (from Atomic Betty) *Jaq - Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) *Gus - Nibbles (from Tom and Jerry) *Fairy Godmother - The Blue Fairy (from Pinocchio) *Lady Tremaine - Razorwife (from Rayman Arena) *Drizella - Tily (from Rayman Arena) *Anastasia - Jane Darling (from Peter Pan 2: Return To Neverland) *Lucifer - Scud (from Toy Story) *Bruno - Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) *The King - Anakin Skywalker (from Star Wars) *Grand Duke - Luke Skywalker (from Star Wars) *Cinderella's Father - Atomic Betty's Father (from Atomic Betty) *The Mice - Various Animals *The Birds - Various Characters Transcript *(the train, which is arriving, has an 0-6-0 circus engine, a coal tender, a boxcar, a flatcar, another boxcar, and a caboose) *Atomic Betty: There! That's my chores all done. Now I can go to the ball. Hey! I've got it! I'll disguise myself a princess and sneak past Tily, Jane Darling, and Razorwife. (disguises herself and successfully manages to go outside as a Blue Fairy offers her to let her ride in the cabin of the train engine) *The Blue Fairy: Hello, Betty. I'm The Blue Fairy. And I've got an idea, that might work. I'll trick Tily, Jane Darling, and Razorwife into going into the caboose of the train. *Atomic Betty: Great idea! And I'll disguise the animals as humans. *The Blue Fairy: Alright, animals, come here. (the animals obey) Salago-doola, Menchicka boola, Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo, Put 'em together, And what have you got? Bibbidi-bobbidi-Boo! Salago-doola, Menchicka boola, Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo, It'll do magic, Believe it or not, Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. Now salago-doola means, Menchicka boole-roo, But the thingmabob, That does the job, Is bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. Oh... Salago-doola, Menchicka boola, Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo, Put 'em together, And what have you got? Bibbidi-bobbidi... Bibbidi-bobbidi... Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo! (turns the animals into humans as they all scramble into the boxcars as Razorwife, Tily, and Jane Darling hop onto the caboose. With a blast from its whistle, Jerry, transformed into Casey Jones, the brave engineer, and Nibbles, into Henry, the brave locomotive engineer as a fireman, start the train off as it pulls away toward the ball at the palace, which is where the train arrives) *Announcer: Welcome to the ball! I greet all of you ladies and gentlemen here to dance with everyone in this palace. (as Atomic Betty, now in her balldress, gets out and arrives, she meets Noah Parker, dress in his prince outfit) *Noah Parker: Hello! I'm Noah Parker. *Atomic Betty: Hi! I'm Atomic Betty. Betty Barrett to be exact. Shall we dance? *Noah Parker: With pleasure. (puts on the Love Grows Where My Rosemary Goes by Edison Lighthouse) *Chorus: She ain't got no money, Her clothes are kinda funny, Her hair is kinda wild and free. Oh, but love grows where my Rosemary goes, And nobody knows like me. She talks kinda lazy, And people say she she's crazy, And her life's a mystery. Oh, but love grows where my Rosemary goes, And nobody knows like me. There's something about her hand holding mine, It's a feeling that's fine, And I just gotta say. She's really got a magical spell, And it's working so well, That I can't get away. I'm a lucky fella, And I've just got to tell her, That I love her endlessly. Because love grows where my Rosemary goes, And nobody knows like me. There's something about her hand holding mine, It's a feeling that's fine, And I just gotta say. She's really got a magical spell, And it's working so well, That I can't get away. I'm a lucky fella, And I've just got to tell her, That I love her endlessly, Because love grows where my Rosemary goes, And nobody knows like me. It keeps growing every place she's been, And nobody knows like me.If you've met her, you'll never forget her, And nobody knows like me, La la la- believe it when you've seen it, Nobody knows like me. (as Betty and Noah kiss, a clock rings, causing Betty to gasp and flee in fright) *Noah Parker: Hey! Where did she go?! What's her problem?! Now, how will I ever marry her? *Luke Skywalker: Hey! Who was that?! Hmm... Maybe it was just a shadow. Or am I just seeing things? (Betty hops aboard the train and flees in fright) Wait a minute! Hey, police offers. Will you kindly follow that train and see who it was? *Police Officers: With pleasure. (the police officers hop aboard a 4-6-4 locomotive hauling several passenger cars and pursue the train and Betty's train and the engine) *Atomic Betty: Uh-oh. Looks like we'll have to jump, everyone. Ready? Jump! (the heroes jump off and hide as the runaway circus train plunges off the tracks and crashes into the woods as the pursuing locomotive and passenger cars go by. She looks up at the wreckage of the ruined train cars and the broken train engine) Aw... The whole train is ruined. (takes out something) Well, at least, we've still got the remainings of our ruined train engine. Hey, why don't we take the whole train to the workshop and get it fixed? Because I've got an idea that might work perfectly. Category:James Graham Category:Cinderella Movie Spoofs Category:Cinderella Movie Spoof Category:Cinderella Parts Category:James Graham's Transcripts